Last Days
by Akkimha
Summary: The last few days of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. *Thanks to everyone for your reviews!*
1. Before

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but if i did, Then Tobi would be Obito, Naruto would fall in love with me, and Sasuke would get hit by a train...oh well :-P

Last Days

Minato slid open the door quietly, hoping that his early morning arrival wouldn't wake up his wife. There was no light within the living room, but with skilled and silent moves, he made his way around the table and chairs to his and Kushina's bedroom.

He heaved a sigh when he saw that she was on her back, her arms and legs sprawled out and taking up the entire futon without mercy. He took off his jacket, chuunin vest, and black undershirt, then bent down next to his wife.

Taking extra precautions, he gently moved her left arm and leg and slid under the covers with her, the bed already warm from her soft skin.

Before he closed his eyes for the night, Minato, gazed at his beautiful wife, her long red hair pulled back into a loose braid, her soft, smiling face, and of course, her large stomach, carrying his child.

Under the blankets, he reached over and placed his hand on her stomach, his child was growing every day inside of his beautiful wife, and he thought of the day could hold his son for the first time.

"Mmmm," his wife murmured in her sleep, "Minato, you left your forehead protector on again."

"Oh," he laughed and untied the blue cloth from his forehead, then set it on the table next to their bed.

She turned onto her side, but didn't open her bright green eyes, proving to him that she was powerful, even in her sleep.

"I love you Kushina," he bent down and kissed her forehead, then moved and kissed her stomach, "I love you Naruto."

-------

"Jiraiya-sensei found the tracks of the kyuubi last night," Minato said over his breakfast the next morning, "He expects the demon to hit Konoha within three days. I have assembled all the jounin and chuunin who aren't on missions to begin the preparations for battle."

"And what about the village?" Kushina asked. She waddled over to her husband and set down a glass of water for him, then moved to the seat across and rested her chin in her hands.

"I'm hoping that all the shinobi we have will be able to stop the demon before it hits the village, then with the help of Sarutobi-sensei, I can seal the kyuubi." He smiled and took a sip of the water.

"My husband, the genius hokage," she rolled her eyes.

Minato stood up, flashed over to her, and put his arms around her. He picked her up and swung her around, "Well your genius husband has to go save the village today, and what are you going to do?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know, lay in bed, watch the clouds, probably read one of those books your perverted sensei writes."

He set her down and his face broke out in a grin, "You better not spoil my son into being a pervert with those naughty stories!"

Kushina punched her husband gently, then walked over to the stove where her breakfast was cooking, "If our son is a pervert, I'll blame it on you, after all, you were the one who was thinking of a new jutsu involving naked women."

Minato's jaw dropped, he thought nobody knew about that, "How…"

"That little boy from down the street, Umino Iruka, saw you in the woods the other day, he told his father about it, who told his mother, who told me," She turned her head a little bit, enough to show him the smile she had.

He backed away. Whenever Uzumaki Kushina smiled like that, somebody was about to get hurt, and he would be that somebody.

"I just wanted to give Jiraiya-sensei a good birthday surprise, I didn't think anyone else would see," he raised his hands in defense, hoping his wife was joking.

She spun around and threw the spatula at him, it dug into the wall just a few centimeter from his cheek, "Well next time you decide to transform into a woman, how about one that has been pregnant for nine months?"

He could hear the venom in her voice, his face a mask of terror. She waddled over and pressed her stomach against his, "So if our son becomes a pervert, its all your fault, right?" she added with a cute smile, then yanked the spatula from the wall and walked back to the stove, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Uhhhh, I have to go to work," he said quickly and turned to see the huge crack in the wall from her deadly cooking utensil.

"Don't come home so late tonight dear," She called after him.

"Hokage-sama," the shinobi appeared at Minato's window, "We have received another report about the kyuubi."

He stopped his paperwork and turned to the shinobi, "Go on."

"It has quickened its pace for Konohagakure and we estimate that he will attack by tomorrow at the earliest," He bowed his head and then left the window in a flash.

Minato closed his eyes, the stress overwhelming him. If the demon attacked tomorrow night, then he needed to organize all the shinobi into teams before the end of the day, which would mean another long night for the Fourth Hokage, "I'm sorry Kushina," he whispered.

-------

When he looked out the window, there was no sign of the sun, and the entire village below him was as quiet as a sleeping puppy. He rubbed his forehead and stacked up the last group of papers. He was finally done with the shinobi, and earlier he finished setting up the circle of traps designed for the demon, so now all that he needed to do was send messages to the surrounding countries asking for help. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

"Minato!" he heard a yell outside his door, then it swung open and he saw his pregnant wife leaning against the wall, "Minato, I'm going into labor."

He stood there, dumbfounded, his hand hovering over the paper in anticipation. Then his mind turned and he was at her side, holding her, "Naruto is on his way?"

She nodded and began to pant as another contraction rippled through her stomach, "We need to get to the clinic."

He picked her up and swung her around again, just like he did earlier that morning. She cried out and he set her down, scared that he had hurt her. She punched his arm and said, "Don't do that you idiot, I don't want you to squeeze him out!"

His grin grew even wider and he kissed her full on her mouth, "We need to get to you to the clinic!" he took his hat off and threw it into his office, completely forgetting about the messages, then began to scramble around for anything he might need in the hospital.

"I just said that you idiot!" she yelled, then grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the hall to the street outside.

"I hope he has your color hair, but my eyes. No wait, I hope he has your hair and eyes, but my smile. No, my hair, your eyes, and a mix of both our personalities, that way everyone knows who he belongs to," he rambled on, his big smile infecting his wife.

"I hope he isn't as dumb as you are," she added, jokingly.

Minato continued to create combinations of what their son would look like and how he would act, then he stopped and looked at his wife, "Did you walk all the way to my office by yourself?"

She gave him a sly smile and answered, "I didn't want anyone to know before you." She rested her head against his shoulder, then added, "Besides, I want to blame you when the doctors asks why I'm so stressed."

They reached the clinic, and within a few minutes, Kushina had her own room set up and was relaxing on the bed with Minato by her side.

"How long have you been having contractions?" a nurse asked.

"They started about ten this morning, but only just an hour ago did they really begin to hurt," she answered, then clenched her teeth as a cramp enveloped her.

-------

He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Blond hair topped his chubby head, his bright blue eyes could have easily been mistaken for his fathers, and his strong hands gripped Minato's like a vice.

He held his son gently, and gazed at his beautiful face, "Naruto…"

The name suit him like a scent to a flower, and he couldn't stop whispering it to its owner. Namikaze Naruto, now that was a name fit for an excellent shinobi… well, future shinobi.

"Mmmm, Minato?" Kushina whispered. She fell asleep right after the labor, "Minato, my head hurts."

He stood up and stroked her forehead, it was still hot from the stress of the birth, and her hair still clung to her with sweat. She opened her eyes at his touch, and he saw how bloodshot they were. He gazed at her, worried, "I'll go get the doctor, maybe you caught a cold from walking to my office."

He turned to leave the room, but she grabbed his jacket, her fingers barely able to grip the fabric, "Please, stay with me."

Her voice sounded weak, and he felt fear grip his heart, "Kushina, are you okay?" he sat down beside her on the bed, still holding Naruto in his arms.

"I'll be fine, just make sure that he gets fed, allright?" she closed her eyes, and her words slurred together.

"Kushina," he said, and place his hand on her cheek, "Kushina, are you okay?"

"And don't forget to change his diaper," she whispered, her voice barely able to reach him. She raised her hand and touched his before it fell back to lie next to her side

"Kushina!" he stroked her cheek, willing her eyes to open again, to gaze at him with the love he knew too well.

-------

He was lying on the futon, gazing down at his sleeping son, "Your mother loved you so much Naruto." He traced the thin whisker like birthmarks that lined the boy's cheeks. He stirred and opened his blue eyes. Minato gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead, "I love you so much."

He wiggled his arms and kicked his legs, and his lips moved back into a toothless grin. Already, he could tell that his son would be smart, just as his mother wanted, and could also tell how strong he was.

"I hope you take after me and become a strong shinobi, maybe even a future Hokage," he whispered, "And when your older, find someone who is just like your mother: strong, but kind."

He heard a soft knock on the door, then it slid open and Hyuuga Hiashi bowed and entered, "Hokage-sama, the kyuubi is one mile away from the village, would you have us set the traps?"

Minato was quiet for a moment, his eyes still on his son, "Yes, I suppose that would be best."

Hiashi bowed and turned to leave, "I give my condolences for your wife, she was a great shinobi, and a great person."

"Thank you." He said, but there was no emotion in it.

"Will you be joining us on the battle field?"

"Yes. Once the traps are set, make sure to keep the demon as far away from the village as possible, I will be there shortly." He set his hand on Naruto's head and gave his forehead another kiss.

"Yes sir."

The door closed and he was alone once again.

"No matter what happens, your mother and I will always love you Naruto," he whispered, then stood up and grabbed his white jacket.

He put on his forehead protector, then scooped up his son and headed outside. Off in the distance he could hear the thundering sounds of trees being broken like twigs, and knew then that this monster wasn't going to die easily.

Once outside, he shifted Naruto into his right hand, and with his left, he bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke erupted from his palm and below him, a giant red frog appeared.

"Oi Minato," he said with a loud gruff voice, "I thought you might be summoning me soon."

"I suppose Jiraiya-sensei has informed you of what has been happening?" he asked Gamabunta.

"That stupid brat thinks he can control me," he laughed through his pipe, "he doesn't even know how to properly treat a lady."

Minato smiled, and sucked on his bleeding thumb, "I would like you to take me to the kyuubi, if you wouldn't mind. I was hoping to defeat it before it destroyed too much."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

-------

"Hokage-sama!" the shinobi cheered as they saw the giant frog approach the devastated forest. Once the Fourth Hokage arrived, they knew that everything would be all right.

"Oi Minato," Gamabunta said over the roar of the demon, "You do know the only way to fully seal the kyuubi is-"

"Yes I know. Jiraiya-sensei told me how the ichibi was sealed, and I created a new jutsu to help seal this one. I just hope that it works properly." He looked down at Naruto, who was about to cry because of the loud noises, "Shhhhh, everything is okay my son, if all goes well, you will be sleeping in my arms by morning."

--------

He dropped to his knees, his chest burning both inside and out. He didn't realize how much chakra it took to keep the shinigami from taking his soul, and to seal the good part of the demon's chakra within his own son.

"Be brave Naruto," he whispered, "Be brave like your mother."

He pulled ink from his shuriken pouch and drew the seal on his son's stomach, his hand shaking with effort. Blood filled his mouth and nose, forcing him to gag. He spit out the red liquid, dry-heaving.

"You will be a hero," he retched. Tears fell from his eyes, "The village will praise you for sealing the kyuubi. Naruto… oh Naruto, I won't be able to watch you live. I'm sorry your mother and I won't be there to see you grow into a fine young man. We love you… your mother and I. We will always love you…"

His vision darkened and he laid his head down, watching his brave son cry, not understanding what was going on around him. He will become a fine shinobi. A fine shinobi…


	2. Afterward

Sarutobi pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the baby before anyone else saw the seal. The kyuubi was nowhere and sight and the cheers from the surrounding shinobi roared through the air. Minato was gone, even his body had vanished along with the demon. All that was left was the baby: Naruto.

"Sir," Shikaku Nara appeared behind him, "The demon fox is gone, where is the Fourth Hokage?"

Sarutobi stared at the crying baby, his hair as blonde as his fathers, all he could manage was, "Gone."

"Sir?"

The Third Hokage turned around and looked at the man. Blood was running down his face, two large gashes along the right side of his cheek and temple. Without another word he walked back to the village, holding the baby carefully, hoping that the movement would calm him down.

"We have no time to find another Hokage," Sarutobi stared out over Konohagakure with a solemn expression, barely listening. Minato's body still hadn't been found, and the shinobi had been searching for over two days, "What are we going to do with the demon child?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to stare at Hiashi. The Hyuuga clan member glared at the blonde boy lying peacefully in the corner, his hands curled up around his face. Tsunade analyzed the seal thoroughly, and knew that it was what was used to keep the demon within the tiny body.

"Don't call him a demon," Jiraiya clenched his fist. Minato had been a very close friend of his and no one would call his godson a demon.

Hiashi turned his light gray eyes to the Sannin, "I will not have my unborn daughter in the same village as that thing! Do you realize what he will become when he grows up?!"

"Be quiet," Sarutobi turned abruptly and glared at his pupils and the clan leader, "First things first. Minato is truly gone. It is true that we do not have enough time to find another Hokage, so if it is permitted, I will take up the role once again."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," he looked over at Naruto, "As for the boy, it seems that word has spread quite rapidly about the kyuubi being sealed within him. I fear that no one will be willing to take care of him. He must stay within the village so we can keep track of him, because if the demon sealed within him is able to break free, we will find a way to defeat it once more."

"Yes Hokage," Tsunade bowed. She shot a glare at Jiraiya who just gave his sensei a thumbs up.

"I also want you to do a favor for me," Sarutobi continued, "I want the word to spread that there will be no mention of the Kyuubi or this incident from this day forward. I do not want Naruto to find out about what is inside of him."

"Yes sensei!" Tsunade bowed again and left the room. Hiashi fallowed without another word, but only a sigh showed his frustration.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi called after his pupil, "Would you mind staying for a little bit?"

"Of course," he said with a smile, but he knew something was up.

"Jiraiya… how are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you," he sat down in a chair and put his hands behind his head. He knew immediately where this was going.

"I know my student better than that," the Third Hokage turned back toward the window. He lowered his voice, "Minato was… a good friend of yours."

"We had a few drinks together on occasion," he answered with a sigh.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi sighed also, he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know how hard this must be on you, after all, I lost one of my pupils too-"

BANG!

The older man turned suddenly and saw Jiraiya with his fist on the desk. Apparently he was still sensitive about Orochimaru. Sarutobi walked over to his pupil and put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen for a moment please. I know that you were very close with Minato and Kushina, but no matter what, they wont come back."

Jiraiya glared at him, his hands were shaking and he felt his eyes burn, "Minato was like a son to me, and Kushina…"

Sarutobi turned to the baby in the corner, his hand still on Jiraiya's shoulder. His heart ached to look at the helpless child, wondering what would happen to him, "Minato would trust you to take care of his son."

All the anger and frustration washed out of his mind and he looked at his sensei, confused. He couldn't take care of a baby, there was no way he would be able to keep the thing alive for more than a week. His sanity began to disintegrate at the thought of having to change its diaper, "Wha…?"

"I understand that you are unable to, but Minato would have trusted only you for the job."

"Don't try and guilt trip me into it!" he yelled, he raised his hand and pointed accusingly at the hokage, "What about my research?"

Sarutobi nodded, he did understand that Jiraiya didn't have the maturity level to raise a child, but maybe someday…


End file.
